The Youngest Bride
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: Honor wants the life of her father: adventure, the chase and a real life. But, she can't. Not because of her family's want for her to stay out of the family business, but her medical condition. Is she doomed to live a quiet life? Or will an alluring man and his brides grant her the ability to follow her father?


**New Story... in the strangest way possible. I've tried crossovers before, but I failed then. So now, I like to think I did a better job. Please favorite and review at the end if you like. I'm not abandoning Diana at all. I just need a little time away from Middle Earth so... here we go. **

Chapter One:

Daddy and John are out late again. It's normal, I guess. They hunt down criminals on a daily basis and then came home half awake. This means I am home alone 95% of the time and can't really go outside. You see, I have a very delicate heart and there is a chance that my heart can give out at any moment and I could die. So, I remain at 221B Baker Street while Daddy and John risk there lives saving the innocent. For those who are wondering, I can't live with my mum. She died when I was a child, leaving Daddy and me. My grandparents are too far away from Daddy and I refuse to stay with Uncle Mycroft. OMG, the man has no idea what personal privacy is. So, I stay in my father's flat. Mrs, Hudson-our landlady- sits with me once in a while, but she has her own things to do.

So, here I sit in the living room reading a boring science book Uncle Mycroft gave Daddy last Christmas. This was how I spent my lonely days: reading books that serve me no purpose. I wasn't even reading the stupid thing. I was just staring at the page.

Groaning, I threw the book onto the floor and stood from Daddy's chair, stalking to my room. The dark blue walls matched my mood: sad and lonely. The walls had no pictures and my black-out curtains were draped over my window. A white and blue bed set covered my queen sized bed, with a long body pillow, four normal pillows and a few little throw pillows. My black kitten, Luna, was napping when I entered. Daddy gave her to me a few days ago, hoping the little angel would become my companion and help with the loneliness; and she did. Luna followed me everywhere, curled into my neck when we slept at night and she nuzzled into me when I was feeling upset. She was a wonderful companion.

I lay down with Luna, resting my head on my multitude of pillows. Maybe a nap will pass the time until Daddy and John get home. I closed my eyes, but a new weight made my bed dip and I shot up, staring into a pair of hypnotizing blue eyes. Gasping, I took Luna into my arms and backup until my back was against the wall. "Who are you?" I asked. "How did you get in here?"

This person- a man- only smiled at me. And this was a very handsome smile. He had black hair that was kept in a ponytail by a jewel clip, but a few strands frames his face and a pair of golden earrings in his ears. He wore a large black two-layered cape with ornate floral-pattern embroidery, and satin lining; a black military-style long jacket with embroidered detailing on front and chevron-like detailing at the sleeves. Accompanied with a black pleated silk shirt with black velvet vest with frog closures, suspenders, gloves, black pants and black boots. He looked... handsome, almost inhumane like Daddy... but this man was different.

"My dear girl," he whispered, a very deep accent lining his voice. "Myself and my brides have been watching you. A child who wishes to assist her father, but is too ill to do so." He stood, walking to my window and leaning against the curtains. "You will for the strength to live to the high functioning life as your father does."

"How do you know that? Who are you?" I asked, setting Luna down- who went to the man and purred when he pet her. "Luna?"

"My brides want a new sister; someone young and from this modern world. When we arrived to London, your dear but annoying uncle was bragging about you..." he said.

"Ha, Uncle Mycroft isn't really involved with me. Daddy tells him only the necessities to keep him away," I protested.

He laughed; a deep, strong laugh. "You're eighteen years old, my dear. You love to play the violin and are a singer. You're mother died when you were only three years old. You love animals and adore your father- always worried that Detective Inspector Lestrade will come to your door and tell you that they lost him and good Doctor Watson," he said, freaking me out.

"Please, stop!" I cried, putting my hands over my ears. I broke into tears. "I can't protect him... I haven't the strength nor power."

The man sat next to me, taking my warm hands into his cold ones. This was when I first realized his pale skin. Wait! Pale, cold skin, lavish outfit, deep accent, plural use of the word bride... "Vampire..." I whispered with slight fear.

He chuckled. "As observant as your father, but do you know my name, Darling?" he asked, leaning forward and pressing his face into my neck.

I gasped, but moaned involuntarily. "Dracula... you're Count Vladislaus Dracula," I answered softly. "Your brides want a new sister, you said. That means, you going to turn me?"

He looked into my eyes, our bodies too close for comfort; but I couldn't move. My back was up against the wall, allowing him to sit as if connected to my right side. His cape surrounded us, making me feel warm and protected. "I am feeling... generous about this decision, Darling. I will give you a week to think over my offer: immortality, strength and power to aid your father and never have to worry about your heart again."

"And I would become your new bride," I added, looking our still joined hands. I noticed the ring finger of his right hand was missing. "What happened?" I asked.

"An enemy of mine cut my finger off and stole my ring," he answered.

I gazed up at him. "Will I met your brides before you change me? I would like a little idea of who I would be spending the rest of eternity with," I asked.

"I will have each of them come to you over the next week. Be wary that Aleera will be a little... possessive," he warned.

I nodded, but my head perked when I heard a familiar voice. "Honor! You up?" Daddy called.

"She'll be up now that you've shouted, Sherlock," John scolded him.

Dracula sighed. "I must return to my brides." He raised my hands to his lips, kissing them softly. "One week, Honor." With those final words, he vanished.

I sat confused and... intrigued. Vampire... I could become a vampire and not have to worry about my heart giving out. I could finally become a detective like Daddy. Downsides? Blood, that's what! I would have to feed off of humans. Though, I could feed off of criminals and other bad people... take the guilt off of me.

Shaking my head, I pushed everything to the back of my head and went to see Daddy. He and John were sitting in their respective chairs and no injuries from what I can see. I kissed John's forehead and sat down in Daddy's lap, cuddling into him.

"Honor, you are too old for this!" Daddy protested.

"No!" I giggled. "You're late, I get to cuddle!"

John laughed. "Your father here had to argue with Donavan and Anderson before we came home," he justified their tardiness.

"They aren't worth the words," I whined. "I missed you guys."

Late into the night, John was asleep while Daddy and I were having some tea. I remember from my childhood that we would remain up for hours reading stories of fairies, monsters and princes saving the damsel in distress. Maybe I should ask Daddy about Dracula.

"Daddy, do you believe in vampires?" I asked softly, looking into my tea mug.

He looked up at me and stared like I had three heads. Uh-oh, it knew what happened when he scrunched his eyebrows together like that and gave me the stare. "Honor... you and I both know that those stories of monsters, princes and princesses are not true. They are not logical in society today," he lectured.

"But what if?" I asked, not dropping it like normal. "What if they were real? What would you do if one approached you?"

He sighed. "I would hear them out, deducing them as they did. Do they wish to only talk or do they wish to suck me dry? All answered why they explain why they have come to me," he replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"IF a vampire came to me and said he could fix me by turning me, giving me the strength and power to be like you... should I take the offer..."

"Even if it meant becoming a bride to a vampire?" he finished.

I nodded, fiddling with my mug.

I watched him place his hands in a prayer position under his chin and he looked at me with a calculating stare. He was thinking deeply, most likely contemplating the offer.

Minutes of waiting and silence were broken when he sighed. "I know I should probably tell you to stay away from whoever put this idea, but... I have spent these past 18 years having to watch you stand off to the side because of your condition. You have wished for this moment and if, IF mind you, this person truly is who they say they are and they can give you that life you deserve, then I feel you should take it."

The mug in my hands fell and shattered on the floor. "You... you mean that?" I whispered.

He sat up in his chair and motioned for me to sit with him. I moved into his lap and curled up into his arms as they wrapped into me. "You deserve a life were you can be free and not have to worry about your heart giving out so quickly. I love you and I want you to be happy."

I smiled. "I love you too, Daddy."

We sat there for about an hour in complete silence until I yawned. "Let's get you into bed, Honor." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to bed, tucking me in and making sure that Luna was curled up with me.

"Good night, Daddy," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Good night, my child," he said, kissing my forehead and leaving me to fall asleep.

_A man held the back of my neck as we stood above a pool, Daddy and John- who had a bomb strapped to him. _

_ "I will burn your heart out!" the man threatened, squeezing my neck. _

_ I whimpered. _

_ "People say I have no heart," Daddy said, but I could see him looking to me. _

_ The man holding me laughed. "I would have to disagree." He pushed me over the balcony and I felt something bash into my stomach... a gun shot. I almost feel into the water, but I only felt arms wrap around me and pulled me to safety. _

_ "Honor..." my savior spoke. I knew that accent. _

_ I looked and found my dark angel holding me, his brides behind him. All three looked worried and fearful. I tried to breathe, but the bullet in me was making it difficult. "I..." I groaned, holding my stomach. I made a split second decision. "Turn me..." I could feel my heart rate dropping. _

_ "Verona, the bullet..." he said to the eldest. _

_ The bullet was pulled out by Verona and it made me hiss. _

_ "Be quick, Master! We can't lose her!" Aleera, the youngest, begged. _

_ He bent down and whispered, "One brief moment of pain..." After that, a sharp prick on my neck..._

I shot up and brought my hands to both my stomach and neck. No wound. No blood. The clock read 2:12 am. It was still dark outside. I sighed and moved to lie down, but someone was standing by my closet.

It was a she. And she was beautiful with her long black hair and brown eyes. She held herself as a leader and didn't take nonsense. Her dress had an amazing high collar around the neck, and the flowy peasant sleeves like in the 1500s. What is not Shakespearean however, is the deep V of the bust and the well, absence of any material beneath the bust. It was a mixture of white with a green hue around the bottom with floor length sleeves.

"Who are you?" I asked softly. Daddy was most likely sleeping, so I had to be quiet.

"I am Verona; Master's eldest bride and his consort," she introduced herself. She sounded rather... mature.

"I am Honor Holmes," I replied with my name.

She smiled. "You have ensnared my Master. It seems your youth is what we all need." She takes a seat on my bed. "Master says that you have an illness?" she asked.

I nodded. "I can't do really anything exciting without almost going into cardiac arrest. Daddy... I've spoke to my father about this as a possibility."

Verona looked surprised. "And he agreed?"

I smiled. "He wishes for my happiness and if that means becoming a vampire and a bride, he is willing to give me up."

She looked to me with surprise. "I have never heard of someone so willing to allow a loved one to become a vampire," she said.

"Daddy just wants me happy," I said.

The rest of the night, we discussed my favorite things, likes and dislikes. By the end of her stay, it was time for her to return to Dracula; but not before she lovingly kissed my forehead and vanished. After Verona left, the sun came up. I was up all night speaking to my soon-to-be older sister.

"Honor! Breakfast!" John called about an hour later.

I had sat for a good hour, watching the wall of my room. Verona was the elder sister I never had. She was mature, beautiful and a leader. As she left, she reminded me that in two days time Marishka would be coming to see me. Marishka is the middle sister and the wild girl, kind of like a high school drama queen but a little more mature. Verona promised that Marishka would behave when she came over. Oh, if Marishka was coming, I needed to be ready and sleep a lot. But first...

"Coming!" I called back, leaving my room.

...Breakfast.

**Chapter One is complete! I hope Sherlock isn't too OOC. I have problems with that at times, but I hope I wrote him as he would act with a daughter. Plus, Honor is offered to be a bride? Opinions? Critics? Let me know. Hope ya'll have a great day!**


End file.
